youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Knuckles the Echidna
Knuckles the Echidna is a wild and tough echidna. Personality-wise, he is stubborn and doesn't adapt easily. Once he and Sonic the Hedgehog were rivals, but their differences have been resolved. Despite this, he's often jealous of Sonic's free spirit (Rouge the Bat once stated that Knuckles had an "inferiority complex"). He's famous as a treasure hunter and a master of martial arts. Knuckles' primary ability is strength, his arms are so powerful that he can shatter rocks. Ever since the big Chaos Control, Knuckles has become dedicated to finding the Chaos Emeralds so he can go back to his job of guarding the Master Emerald. History Knuckles hails from an unnamed world in a parallel dimension to Earth. This is the planet that all of the games other than Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2 have been stated to take place in. His role is minor until the video game adaptions and then minor again. In Season 3 after returning home, he joins the heroes gathering the Chaos Emeralds in space. He grows closer to Rouge after this adventure, but back on Sonic's world, he fails to see Chris leaving and declares war on Doctor Eggman with the others. Knuckles has one weakness; he's quite gullible. The "unseen love" between Knuckles and Rouge grows in Season 3. This includes more yelling, more tricks, and working together to defeat the Metarex. Knuckles once had to use the Master Emerald to power up the Space Ship Typhoon. At first he was too stubborn to use it, but after a serious beat-down by Amy, Cream and Cosmo the Seedrian (with no help from Sonic), the Master Emerald had to be used. The Emerald dies when powering up the Sonic Overdrive cannon to defeat the Metarex and save Sonic from them in Episode #76. Rouge the Bat has a crush on Knuckles and he blushes when she flirts with him. Relationships with Rouge the Bat Rouge is Knuckles' rival, especially in treasure hunting. The way Knuckles can punch is just like the way Rouge can kick. The two can get into heated or playful arguments. Rouge constantly teases Knuckles, because of his grumpy attitude. In the Sonic X bio, it's revealed that she has a crush on Knuckles, however it's unknown whether Knuckles returns the same feeling for her, but in a few episodes, it's hinted that he may like her. In the episode Volcanic Venture, Knuckles and Rouge had to team up with Sonic to go into a volcano; however the two couldn't get along and were constantly arguing, but Sonic didn't mind it. But somewhere in the end of the episode Rouge flies off, Knuckles asks her where she's going. She said that she'll find Chris, Knuckles tells her to stop, he shyly smiles and says, "Hehe! Good Luck!", Rouge replies that she'll be back and comments that he's "handsome". In episode 52, Knuckles and Rouge were simply talking to each other until they came to a heated fight, because Knuckles was making fun of Sonic and Rouge didn't like that and said that she knows that Knuckles actually misses Sonic and he should be lucky that she came and gave him company, Knuckles couldn't admit that fact and said that she's actually the one who's missing Sonic. After brutally hitting each other, they see Super Sonic flying in the sky, they stopped fighting and Rouge asked that it is useless to fight like this, Knuckles comments that Rouge looks "awful" with dirt covered on her face. Rouge then jumps on Knuckles with the camera facing the moon, and it's believed that she's tickling him (kissing him in the Japanese version) since Knuckles was heard laughing hysterically and shouting. "Rouge, stop!! That tickles!" Even if they really are fighting, it's in a playful manner. Quotes *"Are you crazy?! What are we going to do?" - When Knuckles comes up with plan, for Sonic to go Super but Sonic tells him he doesn't have any of the Chaos Emeralds, to which a smug Sonic replies after Knuckles yells at him "I guess we're gonna have to find them again." *"One day, they love us because we're unique and the next day, we're in jail because we're different." - Knuckles' reaction to the thought of the government imprisoning the animals from Parallel Earth. *"You messed up my face and now I'm gonna return the favor!" - Knuckles to the Chaotix after they prank him in the matchmaking mission. *"I'm always the fall guy." - Knuckles after Rouge slips on a rock, knocking him and Sonic on the ground. Trivia *Knuckles uses the third most amount of Engrish in the Japanese version. Coming in right behind Eggman, who uses the second most amount of Engrish, and Sonic himself, who uses Engrish at least once in practically every episode. *In some scenes of Sonic X, Knuckles' mittens are drawn as gloves. *In episode 65, Vector the Crocodile says "When I'm through with him Knuckles, even his own mama won't notice him." Vector is probably mentioning Knuckles having a mother, thus making him possibly the second character (after Cream) to have any parents mentioned in the show. Pictures of Knuckles Knuckles was hurt.jpg Knuckles was surprise 2.jpg Knuckles was surprise.jpg Knuckles and Amy 2.jpg Knuckles.jpg Knuckles fighting.jpg Amy and Knuckles.jpg Knuckles 2.jpg Sonic and Knuckles fighting.jpg Sonic and Knuckles teaming up.jpg Sonic and Knuckles 2.jpg Sonic and Knuckles.jpg Knuckles save Amy.jpg Knuckles.jpeg 011knuckles.jpg Knuckles smiled.jpg Knuckles the Echidna 2.jpg Knuckles thump up.jpg Knuckles the Echidna.jpg Knuckles the Echidna 3.jpg|Knuckles wearing the claws Knuckles the Echidna 4.jpg|Knuckles protected the chaos emerald Knuckles the Echidna 5.jpg Category:Knuckles and Rouge Pictures Category:Sonic X Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Smart Heroes Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Animated Love Interest Category:About Males Category:Tough Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroes who sacrifice themselves Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Nature Lovers Category:Living Heroes Category:Echidnas